Stolen Prize
by Crimson Angel
Summary: UPDATED The Bebop and its crew go back to Ganymede. Spike recalls memories as Jet is busy trying to find a woman's identity. She seems vaguely familiar to Jet, and Spike may have known her before. Is she somehow linked with Red Dragon?
1. Joining Paths

**********************  
  
"Stolen Prize"  
  
By Crimson Angel  
  
Chapter One: Joining Paths  
  
**********************  
  
Overview: This story is set in Ganymede, probably a long time after the events in Cowboy Bebop, possibly two or three years after the events. Spike's life goes back on track but the table turns for Jet. He finds something in the strangest place. Is Julia really dead, will Spike meet fate, who is this mystery woman, and when will Vicious strike? These answers are to come in this chapter or in the following chapters, so be patient.  
  
Authors Note: I don't own Cowboy Bebop, so don't sue me. If there are any characters you have never heard of, then they are my original characters (Ruby, Sam, Madigan, etc.) Please absolutely no flaming or ranting or anything, your e- mails or reviews will be deleted, or you will be blocked.  
  
+ + +  
  
Ganymede. The bar. Lights low, smoke in the air, and the bounty hunter show played continuously on the overhead television. Deadbeats, outlaws, and bounty hunters never seemed to mingle well in this environment. The television flashed light through the dimly lit bar as the show announced the newest bounties. A few of the customers groaned, probably the outlaws, as the bounty hunters picked out their possible fresh catches. A man with auburn hair, dressed in crumpled clothes, clearly didn't think of getting out of bed this morning. Kyle Madigan.  
  
"I don't blame the outlaws for hating this show when it pops up on the television in the very bar they sit in." Madigan chuckled as he chatted with his long time friend, Sam.  
  
"Put it behind you Madigan. Whenever we're in here, that's all you talk about." Sam put emphasis on the word 'you.'  
  
Sam was a noble man. He worked with Madigan in the police force and they were stationed together. They may have hated each other at first sight, but they grew to be good comrades. They occasionally fought over stupid things, as some men do, but they would always get over it quickly.  
  
Jet Black and Spike Spiegel sat at their usual spot in the bar and Faye was with them this time. Faye, who usually updated her wardrobe of shoes everyday, would usually be on the ship wreaking havoc with Ein or bossing Ed around.  
  
"I'm glad there's not awkward silence; finally something is actually interesting about this place." Madigan shot his gaze at the other table, probably watching the 'innocent-looking' Faye Valentine, who really wasn't so innocent.  
  
"Don't get your hopes up, I know what you're thinking about." Faye motioned a wave to the opposite table, and Madigan was clearly entranced.  
  
Madigan laughed it off as he regained his composure, and a woman walked into the gloomy bar. The bell above the door tinkled as the door was pushed open and a stream of fresh air was let into the musty room. Spike and Jet watched the door as she entered. Few women were ever seen wandering into pubs, bars, or taverns, let alone nightclubs. Any woman who was unaccompanied received a lot of attention, mostly unwanted.  
  
The woman wore a white and navy blue suit, her closefitting top was white with a black collar tipped in yellow, her pants were of navy blue. She wore black boots and burgundy leather motorcycle-styled gloves. Around her neck she wore a choker with an aquamarine stone in the center. Her lips outlined in a dark scarlet and her eyes were covered by blue hue of shaded sunglasses, shaped somewhat like that of a pilot's. Her hair was a silvery blue; the silver in her hair was not at all an indication that she was old, because she was just 26. The eyes of the bar's customers shifted to her.  
  
"Hey Ruby! Over here!" Sam waved an arm in the air to guide her over to their table. Clearly it brought attention to her, because the men began to make rude comments to each other.  
  
Faye looked over; she had never been envious in her life until now. But she regained her composure and sank back into her chair. She had always loved attention, wanted attention, needed attention... "Ah, what's so great about her anyway? I'm much better." Faye grumbled to herself.  
  
"Faye, you can't wear clothes like that and expect a guy to give you his credit card." Spike forked another bit of turkey into his mouth.  
  
"Oh now, you two." Jet cut in, but a fly succeeded in irritating him as it flew around his head. Jet occasionally tried to hit it, but he only succeeded in smacking himself in the face. "Yeowch!"  
  
"What's that? Did I hear a back lashing comment or do my ears deceive me?" Faye put a hand to her ear.  
  
"It's really the end of the world. Spike said something 'nice' and Faye used big words. Wow. I'm stunned." Jet finally succeeded in smashing the fly on the table. "Haha!" He took pride in his success in smashing the fly.  
  
As Ruby sat down next to Sam, Jet's attention sprang over to her. She sat in the chair and crossed her legs so that she sat in a comfortable way. Ruby didn't notice that Jet had his eye, or rather his eyes on her. She joined in the conversation, Jet guessed that she didn't really speak as much as Faye usually would. Jet couldn't hear her voice at all because of the clattering dishes, loud voices and bits and pieces of other conversations, and the blaring TV; he only saw her lips move.  
  
"So, Sleeping Beauty has arisen. How'd you sleep?" Sam nudged her.  
  
"On my back." Ruby responded in a sarcastic manner.  
  
"Haha, good one Ruby." Sam laughed at her joke.  
  
"So angel, what've you been doing most of the time we were gone?" Madigan inquired.  
  
"Having a party and mourning... missing Sam, and happy you were gone." Ruby kicked Madigan's leg away, clearly he was trying to get on her good side.  
  
Spike came out of his lackadaisical moment as Faye punched him in the gut for his snide comment earlier.  
  
"Huh, what'd I do?" Spike rubbed the back of his head with his right hand.  
  
"You know fro-boy..." Faye glared at him with her violet eyes.  
  
Madigan gazed at Ruby from across the table, his eyes once again returning to her. In his head he wondered what she was thinking about, if she perhaps was thinking about him. He knew she had always hidden her feelings and the police force had shown signs of her heart hardening. Her blue eyes peered over her shades that she had pulled below eye level with her right hand. This time her eyes were directed at him. He felt his heart beat as she began to form a word.  
  
"So Maddy, I heard you've been out spending our money on supplies and other needless objects again. Is that true?" Ruby kept her hand on the rim of her shades.  
  
He was shocked that loving words didn't follow her pretty expression. He couldn't get his words out, so he ended up talking in babble. She perked up a brow as he smacked his hand against his forehead.  
  
"Something troubling you?" her soft blue eyes returned back to his charming green eyes.  
  
"No, no, nothing at all." He bit his bottom lip, troubled about something. "Its just.Oh, I think I'll head back to the ship." His voice trailed off as he stuffed something back into his coat pocket.  
  
Her eyes caught sight the small object before it was stuffed into the right pocket of the coat but she shrugged it all off and sipped from her canteen. After bringing it away from her lips she wiped her mouth and closed the container and neatly set it back. Madigan had seemed a little edgy today but it didn't excuse the fact that he was protective of her.  
  
"What's wrong with Vince?" Sam actually used Madigan's first name.  
  
In the force everyone would either give you a nickname or called you by your last name. Everyone would call him 'Madigan', or 'Maddy', a name that was adopted by the woman that loved to torment him, he thought, whether it be ignoring him or kicking him to the curb for his behavior. He had never heard her say his first name in his life and he didn't know how it would sound coming from her mouth. Would it sound hesitant or would it sound loving? He guessed she only used it when he wasn't around or within earshot.  
  
True, you can tell a lot about a person from what they say, but Jet believed that the true way to a person's heart is through their eyes.her eyes. Since her eyes were shielded by the blue hue of the sunglasses, he would never know her soul.  
  
"Ruby, I'm heading back to the ship, you can come if you'd like." Sam's low voice broke the silence.  
  
"I wish to stay. There's.something about this place that tells me to." Ruby smiled and nodded at Sam. "I'll join up with you later."  
  
"In the mean time," he raised his index finger and winked, "don't get into trouble."  
  
"Yes, don't you worry, I won't." her eyes reflected the light. "And in the meantime, tell Vince to stay out of trouble."  
  
A smile appeared on Sam's face followed by a 'Hmm, I will.' He got up from his seat and threw what they owed to the barkeep onto the counter. He pulled on his coat and left, the bell tinkled as he exited.  
  
+ + +  
  
"Would you like something else uh.miss?" the waiter questioned.  
  
Ruby shook her head no, it was followed by a faint 'thank you.'  
  
"Then have a good night." He smiled at the young woman.  
  
Faye continued to eyeball the woman as she got up from her seat. Spike gave Faye the 'and where are you going?' look as Faye proceeded to the door. She pivoted on her feet and began to speak.  
  
"Well, I'm going to." she was interrupted by Spike.  
  
"A- conquer the world, B- wreak havoc, C- get a makeover, or D- update your shoe selection." He counted boldly on his fingers.  
  
Jet took note that Faye glared at Spike. Whenever the two got going with the comments, they'd eventually keep going until someone got hurt. Jet decided he'd keep Spike out of doing another chore for Faye and then silenced them.  
  
"Hey, I don't have to stick around here while you two drool over the 'I'm- going-to-kick-your-ass woman' over there." She pointed with a fork.  
  
"I think that description better suits you better, Faye." Spike grinned comically.  
  
Jet just chuckled in the same manner he would always laugh at them.  
  
"Honestly, you two fight like a married couple." Ruby eyed Faye as she walked past the table.  
  
Her voice echoed through Faye's head. MARRIED COUPLE?! How dare she! Faye decided to back off.for now.  
  
"Well, you're no woman if you hit the ones who were meant to be dominant." Spike said with a daring and nonchalant laid back attitude.  
  
Her hair trailed behind her as she headed for the door to leave. Spike yawned and sank back into his chair, not noticing that Faye glowered at him from across the circular table.  
  
"Hey, you're welcome on our ship after we decide to get rid of Faaaaaye!" Spike called out to the stranger as Faye was hitting him with a fan. "Ouch, ouch, ouch!  
  
"Hey Faye, stop it!" Jet pulled her hand away.  
  
Faye found Spike's comment quite rude, but Ruby found the crew quite interesting, as if they were from one of those funny comics young boys read.the ones consisting Bugs Bunny, Tom and Jerry, or of superheroes and blonde damsels in distress. Faye was quite the Primadonna Barbie, but her attitude was devilish.  
  
She exited the building and met the cold airy night, streets dampened by a light rain, and the street lamp reflections off the puddles in the street. She hugged her coat tightly to her body as an icy wind froze her hands and face. As she made her way back to the ship, the other people she had encountered earlier did the same, Ruby headed back to the hanger, alone in the dark, in the freezing wind. She knew she should have gone back with Sam earlier when the deadbeats weren't lurking around some corner or dark alleyway.  
  
Thanks to my mother, she has helped me fix the fanfiction so that my writing skills don't look so.strange! Yay, now my story won't turn out all screwy afterall! Thank you! And. By the way! Don't forget to review this! ^_^ Thankies to everyone who did! 


	2. Lost in Memories

**********************  
  
"Stolen Prize" By Crimson Angel Chapter Two: Lost in Memories  
  
**********************  
  
Madigan may have been lethargic, but he found enough strength to get off the couch and check on Ruby, who was still sleeping. He never dared to check on her when she was awake.  
  
He quietly slipped into the hallway; he lingered near her door waiting to hear a sign if she was awake. There was no sound but the light peeked out from under the door. He decided he would go in anyway. He carefully turned the knob of the door, but the door didn't budge. It was locked. He lightly hit his head against the hallway wall and deeply sighed.  
  
+ + +  
  
"Vince, you alright? You look like you go beat up!" Sam took a seat next to him on the couch. His voice sounded concerned.  
  
"I'm fine. I am just . . .thinking." He felt he was foolish to stay up all night. "Is Ruby in the kitchen?"  
  
"I guess you're more alert than you look my friend." Sam popped the cap off a bottle of root beer and it made a fizzy sound. "Want one?"  
  
"No, I think I need something with caffeine in it." He rubbed his head with his hand.  
  
Sam frowned some.  
  
"I'm just kidding Sam." Madigan laughed it off sarcastically.  
  
Ruby poked her head out of the kitchen, her hair was pulled up in a ponytail and she wore a fluffy white bathrobe. This time her face wasn't covered by her shades, her face was like porcelain and her eyes were a soft blue. She came out of the kitchen with a tray and set it on the coffee table. She pushed the tray under his nose so she could stir him. He slowly lifted his head to take a momentary look at her. It was just one of those things that he'd do. . .  
  
"Are you going to eat or are you going to just stare at me?" she bent down and put her hands under his head as if she were cradling it. "I'm just kidding Madigan, don't look at me like that."  
  
Ruby took her hands and patted his head as if she was teasing him. He liked the way she would tease him, but sometimes he couldn't stand it. If he was mad at her, it was probable that he would yell at her. The quarreled often, but this morning he was too sluggish. He wanted to save his energy and not waste it in a dispute with her.  
  
Sam said that fighting meant they were getting closer. Ruby answered that sarcastically with 'If we get any closer, there'll be World War III.' That could possibly be true, but you never know, tables can turn. Sam just observed them and incoherently chuckled.  
  
"Thanks." His smile was an awkward one, but Sam knew what he meant.  
  
+ + +  
  
"Spike, could you not leave your socks lying around? Spike, Spike? Where in the blazes are you?" Jet shuffled through rooms, his voice got increasingly louder as he grew closer to Spike.  
  
Sure enough, there he was, looking like his pitiful self on the couch, one of the same places he'd always be. He had a cigarette in hand, which quickly filled the living room with the scent of smoke. Spike was lackadaisical as usual.  
  
"There you are! Spike! Spike?" Jet had a tinge of concern in his voice. "Hey cowboy, what 'cha doing?"  
  
Spike stayed silent as he watched out a window from his spot on the couch. The constant 'fwump fwump' of the fan didn't seem to bother Spike; it was all too familiar to him.  
  
"I guess I'll be picking up supplies, oh-silent-one." Jet's voice carried off as he heard Faye talking to herself about the woman they had met.  
  
"Ah, what's so great about her anyways? Wait. Why am I jealous, I have more personality than she ever will!" Faye rambled on. "Is there something between her and Spike?"  
  
She hoped a ten-foot wall was between her and the other woman, whose entrance seemed to cause Spike to fall into possible memory as well as other's attentions. Was she Julia or was Spike dreaming? Jet seemed to know her vaguely, but he kept it to himself, so that others wouldn't pass it on.  
  
Even though Jet didn't catch her name, he remembered her, the place they saw each other, and the men he saw with with. Last time he was on Ganymede with Spike, Faye must've been the only woman there. Did that mean that the women were flocking back to the town or did it mean that Ganymede would forever remain a town where liquor and men dominated?  
  
+ + +  
  
Rain pelted down from the sky and formed various puddles along the sidewalks and streets. The rain casted the dirt away from the streets, it loosened particles of dust, dirt, and cobwebs as it left behind it's refreshing scent. Most of the people in town found shelter at hotels, inns, and apartments, but they mainly flocked to the taverns and pubs. Today the bar was nearly empty, but the barkeep didn't mind because he needed a day off, away from fights and what not.  
  
This morning, Madigan had taken a shower and put on some decent clothes, unlike the ones from two days before. He combed his hair back neatly and shaved, taking away the coarseness of face. He leaned over the sink, towel swung around his shoulders and his white buttoned shirt hung open revealing his chest. He looked into a mirror, not at himself, but at Ruby who stood in the doorway to the room. He turned his eyes away from the mirror and turned the faucet on letting out cold water, which he sprinkled over his cleanly-shaven face. He didn't say a word to Ruby and either did she; he exited the room and left it clean for a change. Ruby looked as if she was about to speak, but her words didn't escape her lips. Clearly she was astonished at his change in behavior and appearance.  
  
Sam sat in the living room watching television, occasionally flipping through the channels until the bounty show came on.  
  
"Today we have some new bounties to report."  
  
"And my are they scary indeed!"  
  
"Be on the lookout for these guys."  
  
"Because these guys will bring in the big money!"  
  
A series of pictures showed up on the screen with the names posted above them. David Neil, Giorgio Jacobs, and Rodney Duvall were the first three followed by some cheap wannabes who called themselves outlaws. They looked like they were sorry excuses. Clearly they were amateurs based on their appearance.  
  
"Bounty show? Hah. It's more like Deadbeats and Clowns!" Ruby poked fun at the show.  
  
"I don't think the media would find that to be an appropriate thing to release to the public." Sam washed his turkey sandwich down with yet another bottle of root beer.  
  
"Don't you ever get sick of those things?" Ruby grimaced. "I thought those were flat. They've been sitting in the corner for months instead of sitting in the fridge."  
  
She couldn't understand how they could sit by the television, watch sports, and drink beverages. Surely, she thought, the guys from the day before didn't do the same, but Spike did look like a TV junkie. She thought that she knew him. Something triggered her mind and made memories flood into her head. Memories of her, Spike, Vicious, and of Red Dragon. Did Spike remember her too, or was she just a shadow of the past to him now, just as she had once been to him?  
  
+ + +  
  
"Spike do you know that woman?" Faye popped in the doorway. "Are you hiding something?"  
  
"Believe what you want, I'm not saying a word. His voice was muffled by a pillow that was on his head. Faye had probably put it there when he wasn't paying attention.  
  
Jet cooked in the kitchen, finishing off the rest of the bacon, figuring it wouldn't be enough for tomorrow. There were moments when he didn't pay attention to what he was doing and he would scald or burn himself by accident. His mind was taken over by thoughts of something, wondering about the woman's identity and why she was vaguely familiar. Jet knew she must've seen her at the academy once or twice. Later he was going to have Ed look her up on the computer.  
  
"Vroom vroom!" Ed squealed to a halt as she collided with Faye.  
  
"Hey Ed! Where'd my makeup go? C'mon! I know you have it!" Faye pulled Ed aside before realizing it was on her face. "EEK!"  
  
Faye grabbed Ed and pulled her into the bathroom, she slammed the door. The slamming sound was followed by shrieks and sounds of Ed being dunked into the sink.  
  
"No Faye Faye!"  
  
"Yes yes yes!"  
  
Jet sighed, hearing the fighting coming from upstairs.  
  
"I think I'll pick up that restraining order for Ed's sake." Jet laughed before sipping a glass of icy cold water.  
  
Ein sat in the kitchen wagging his furry little tail and looked at Jet with puppy eyes. He picked up his bowl and tilted his head at Jet.  
  
'Whoops, sorry buddy." He apologized to the dog. "Bah, talking to animals again."  
  
Jet took out the bag of dry dog food and poured it's contents into Ein's bowl, for which Ein was very greatful. Jet decided that Ein needed dry food, since Faye would always eat the canned stuff when food was running low.  
  
Jet popped out of the kitchen and started towards Spike.  
  
"Hey cowboy, you want to go on an outing?" Jet leaned against the walls of the living quarters.  
  
"As long as it's not to Loony's Fun World or whatever that place was where we ran into Mad Pierot." Spike tossed the pillow onto the floor and sat up.  
  
"That would be 'Space Land.'" Jet swirled the glass of water before downing it. "I mean for a drink."  
  
"Oh, well in that case, sure." Spike's voice sounded mellow. "Hey wait a second! Or are you looking for that mystery woman again?"  
  
"You mean Ruby." Jet added on.  
  
"Ruby is her name? And you would know this how?" Spike perked a brow in suspicion.  
  
"I remember seeing her at the academy once or twice." He shrugged. "So what, it's a small bit of my past coming back to me. What does that prove?"  
  
"Did you used to. . ." He was interrupted.  
  
"No! I don't remember her that well." He crossed his arms. "You coming or not?"  
  
"I guess I can't refuse." Spike shrugged in return.  
  
The two men headed out of the Bebop and walked along the docks. They didn't at all notice that Ruby was sitting on a metal railing near the docking area, nor did she notice them. She hummed a melody of a song quietly to herself. Jet stopped before he took his next step and turned to face her.  
  
"Hey you, Mr. Puppy-eyes, c'mon!" Spike grabbed his arm and pulled him into the right direction. "We have havoc to wreak elsewhere my friend."  
  
Ruby watched the two fade into the town just like the darkness of the night had faded into morning. She hoped Madigan wouldn't go chasing the two away from the town just like he did to the other civilized people they had met. She thought he was too overprotective and that she needed a break from him and his haunting eyes. His eyes could scare her. She never knew what he was up to or what he would do next. That is why he was a mystery to almost everyone.  
  
***Adieu*** Oh how I love you so Lost in those memories And now you've gone I feel the pain, Feeling like a fool, Adieu ***End***  
  
A/N: So, how is this story so far? Pretty good? I hope so! ^.^ Please please please review! I would really appreciate! Feel free to give your opinion about it, as long as it ISN'T flaming or ranting! Thanks to my mother who edited for me once again! My mother can be my other partner in crime! Muahahahaha! She rocks, doesn't she? 


End file.
